Finn x Princess Bubblegum
by destinymiller42
Summary: Just read the darn thing ;)


"Hurry up, Jake! I have to give Bubblegum her present! Come on! Let's go!" Finn shouted.

"Okay, okay, Finn! I'm coming!" Jake yelled in response.

They wandered through the town towards Bubblegum's house. On their way, they had a slight interuption. While walking, they ran into Bruce Banner.

"Hey, Finn. Hey, Jake. Will you please help me with something? I have a lot of work to get done, and I promised Stark that I would help him repair his suit, since he's also busy with work on his own. Since you two are the only ones who don't need to do anything, would you mind helping repair the suit? I heard that you're great at fixing things."

"Well, actually, we're kind of busy right now. We were just heading over to Bubblegum's castle to give her a present. You see, today is her birthday, and-" Finn started to explain.

"Okay, so you're good with doing me the favor?" Bruce interjected. "Come on, then. There is no time for chit chat."

Finn sighed, and him and Jake followed Bruce to Stark Industries. They made their way up to the top floor where Tony Stark was deeply engaged into his work.

"Tony, this is Finn and Jake. They're going to help fix your suit. Since you couldn't find anyone else to do the job, they're here to help," Bruce explained.

"Hello, Finn. How do you do, Jake?" Tony greeted them. "My suit is over there. Most of it is already fixed. I just need help with re-hooking the mask, and shining and oiling it. Thank you so much, and please hurry. I need the suit by 5:00. Nick needs to test it to see if it will be strong enough for the next attack, when there is one. Thanks again."

Finn and Jake made their way over to the suit. They grabbed the oil can and the iron shiner. They hooked the mask back onto the helmet, and they oiled the hinges to make sure it was hooked okay. They then shined the entire suit and reshined it. Once they were finished, after about an hour, they asked Tony if they did a good enough job. He said it was perfect, so they left. Once they were outside of Stark Industries, they ran to Princess Bubblegum's castle.

"That killed so much time.. I told PB we would be at her house at 5:00!" Finn said dissapointedly.

"Well what time is it now?" Jake asked.

"It's... ADVENTURE TIME!" Finn responded. "Let's go. We can get to her house in time; we just have to be adventurous with it.."

"So what are we going to do, Finn?"

"We are going to find a quicker way to PB's castle. Okay, so she isn't too far away. You can see the top of her castle right there.. We would just have to go through the entire land to get there.. But... If we could go over it, we could get there much faster... I have a plan. Okay, Jake, stretch into a huge bridge and stretch all the way to PB's castle. You can stretch over the entire town, and I will just climb over you and go to PB's castle. We'll get there so quickly!" Finn exclaimed.

"Alrighty, Finn. I'm on it," Jake responded. He stretched all the way to Princess Bubblegum's castle, and Finn ran across on him. They got to her castle, and they went inside.

"Oh hey, Finn," she said with a smile. "Hey, Jake," she greeted the dog. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Hey, PB. I just wanted to say Happy Birthday, and I came to bring you your present." He handed her a somewhat large box with a note attached to the front.

"Dear PB, Happy Birthday. You're a great friend, and I'm so lucky to have you as part of my life. I never thought I would be able to say this, but I just want you to know how I really feel. I broke up with Flame Princess a few days ago because I realized that I don't truly like her, and I actually truly like you. You're an amazing princess, PB, and a great friend. I really hope someday we can be more than friends. Love, Finn," Princess Bubblegum read the note aloud. "Thank you so much, Finn! This is so sweet!"

Finn blushed. "Thanks. Now open your present," he said with a grin.

Princess Bubblegum opened the box, and when she saw it, she nearly teared up. It was a perfect gift. It was a giant tart. She loved it. "Oh, Finn," she said with a smile. "I love it! Thank you so much!," she said as she hugged him. "You know me so well. You know exactly what to say, exactly what to get me, exactly what to do. Oh my gosh, Finn. I really like you too."

"So, maybe someday we can hangout?" Finn asked.

"Any day, any time, any where, Finn," she responded. "You're an amazing friend.'

"**Just **friend? or **boy**friend.." Finn nervously let his mind escape through his mouth.

"I would be honored to have you as a boyfriend, Finn," PB said as she hugged him again. By now, she was tearing up.

"That's great! Well, I have to go now. I will miss you. Talk to you later, PB. Love you," Finn said. They embraced one final time, and as they released, they stared into eachother's eyes. They leaned in, and shared a kiss.

"I love you too, Finn."

And him and Jake walked home.

THE END


End file.
